Conventional disposable cups, of formed paperboard or an appropriate food-compatible synthetic resin or plastic, are normally of a thin wall construction with a strength little more than that required to contain the beverage for which the cup designed. Such cups are for the most part sufficient for their intended purposes, and require a minimal amount of material resulting in cost advantages.
However, the conventional thin wall cup leaves a little to be desired with regard to its insulating properties. For example, with cold beverages, moisture and condensation will normally collect on the outer surface of the cup, resulting in a rather uncomfortable feel to the cup and a slippery surface which might result in a slipping of the cup from the hand or a disruptive excess tightening of the hand on the thin wall of the cup.
With regard to hot beverages, the outer surface of the can may actually be too hot to grip in the hand which in turn could cause an unintentional release of the cup and a spilling of the hot beverage therein to the great discomfiture of the user.
It has recently become the practice to make available to the consumer protective sleeves which can be used at the option of the consumer to provide an insulating hand grip area for a more comfortable holding of the cup. An example of such a sleeve will be noted in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,716, Cai et al.